CartilageNoose
Be the insomniac on the river. Your name is CERVIA DASYAT and you live in a STILTHOUSE that kind of looks like an CAPSIZED BOAT. It is situated in the ESTUARY on a LARGE RIVER. Your Lusus is SURPISINGLY DOCILE and KIND OF BORING but whatever, you like her anyway. Unlike your lusus, your many INTERESTS are quite, um, INTERESTING. You have a distinct love for NAUTICAL VEHICLES and like to BUILD YOUR OWN. Unfortunately, you are QUITE BAD AT THIS and usually float around on rafts instead. There is nothing more you HATE than PIRATES and TRESSPASSERS, which is okay because most of them tend to DISSAPPEAR when they get near your hive. You like to practice tying RIDICULOUSLY ELABORATE KNOTS, but you’re not as good at STUPID ROPE TRICKS and usually end up getting hurt whenever you attempt them. You also like STORIES but don’t have many books that aren’t related to ANYTHING INVOLVING ROPE, so you have to live without them you guess. You have reserves or STAMINA that border onf FREAKISH and also have a penchent for avoiding SLEEPING, EATING, and BASIC HYGIENE. It's mostly because you're just NOT THAT GOOD AT REMEMBERING ANYTHING though. Your trolltag is cartilageNoose'' and you tend to speak in' '''a strange~ but sommehow smmokey and sexy way~ even if you don~t realize it~ Appearance Like most trolls, Cervia has grey skin, pointed elf-like ears, candy corn colored horns, and yellow eyes. Her horns are different on both sides, the left one being a shaft that ends in a loop, and the right being a shaft that branches so it looks similar to a ‘T’. Her mouth is full of thin but long pointy teeth, and she has the tendency to wear a shade of lipstick slightly darker than her blood color. When she starts noticing the insomniac bags around her eyes, she puts on a pair of green sunglasses that have pentagon shaped lenses. She has black hair that goes down the middle of her head, short and standing on end like something akin to a mohawk. The rest of it is chin-length and sweeps towards the front in a curve. Cervia exercises a great deal in the forest and water around her home, so her body is mostly made up of lean muscle, though she is shorter than average due to lack of nutrition. She is she has a few light scars, the darkest one reaching from her shoulder blade to her collarbone. She owns one pair of black flats, but never uses them. Instead of a shirt, she wraps her chest up in bandages, and instead of pants, she wears a pair of blue jean shorts. She also keeps bandage wrapped around her lower legs in case she needs to patch a wound. Background History Cervia lives smack dab in the middle of the abandoned delta section on a river and has since she surfaced with her stingray-like lusus, Irwina. She’s made her Hive to resemble a capsized boat and it’s set about 35 feet up on four stilts, so in order to get up and down, she has to use a rope ladder. For the most part, Irwina is usually kept under the house, as she is a shallow water dwelling creature, and is too wide to fit anywhere but the river. The river is surrounded by a forest the spreads out in a five mile radius. It is, aside from the occasional lost troll, abandoned. Due to an incident in her youth, Cervia’s memory is atrocious. She finds it hard to remember things and has long since given up trying to keep notes on what she should. She has plenty of empty journals that she means to write down important things in, but keeps forgetting to do it for one reason or another. She barely remembers things like basic hygiene and when she is supposed to eat, so her friends usually have to look out for her and make sure she doesn’t neglect her physiological needs. The same incident also impaired her ability to sleep, so Ceriva can only sleep every four days. While she is rather pleasant to deal with when she gets enough sleep, she gets increasingly moody and violent the less sleep she gets. Her ability to remember things deteriorates, as does her ability to perform complex tasks In the penultimate stage before she finally passes out due to exhaustion, she is so blinded by rage and frustration that she goes on rampages no matter where she is at. If outside her hive, she wakes up covered in dirt, grime, and blood. No matter what the situation around her rampage is, she never remembers what happened during. Due to her poor memory and pushovr of a lusus, Cervia has not been taught much about troll society or being a troll in general. She knows next to nothing about the Hemospectrum, or about the romantic quadrants. Also, due to the environment she lives in, she prefers to eat fish over anything else, and has to be forcefed vegetation by her lusus so she doesn't get sick. However, she doesn't get sick easily and, couples with that, has a freakishly large amound of stamina that stems from her ability to go days without sleeping and forgetting to eat. She is also a strong swimmer and basically made of lean muscle from all the playing she does. Sgrub Session Information Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:CartilageNoose